


10 слов и меньше

by thegamed



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Less than 1000 words
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пейринг в разных жанрах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 слов и меньше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10 words or less](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5414) by The Last Good Name. 



_Ангст_  
\- Я люблю ее.  
\- Ага.  
\- Она замужем.  
\- Ага.  
\- Я в полной жопе.  
\- Ага.

 _АУ_  
\- Андреа, поскольку Линкольн объявил войну…

 _Крэк_  
\- Миранда, это твой ребенок. Отец – ты.  
Бум.

 _Кроссовер_  
\- Андреа, успокойтесь, дышите ровно и воспользуйтесь Силой.

 _Дэсфик_  
Миранда никого не знала на похоронах.

 _По фильму_  
\- Какой милый халат. А что под ним?

 _Первый раз_  
\- О боже, вы девственница?  
\- …  
\- Обожемой, обожемой, обоже…

 _Флафф_  
\- Миранда, мне в самом деле нравятся те синие занавески.  
\- Нет.

 _Юмор_  
\- Патриция теперь была чистенькой, а вот Миранде требовалась ванна.

 _Хэрт/Комфорт_  
Натерла ноги.  
\- Вам бы лучше взять отгул.  
\- Ну…

 _Смат_  
\- Здесь, обоже, да, здесь! Да!

 _Юст_  
\- Она тебя любит.  
\- Ага.  
\- Она замужем.  
\- Ага.  
\- Ты в полной жопе.  
\- …ага.


End file.
